


Serquel One Shots

by VodkaWriter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Multi, don't know what else to add here, etc - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaWriter/pseuds/VodkaWriter
Summary: Just small or sometimes big one shots about them. Past/present/future or sometimes Au.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Serquel One Shots

It was almost dawn when Raquel woke up and noticed that Sergio wasn't by her side. She glanced at the crib next to their bed and noticed that her baby was gone too, of course, both of them were missing.

She got up and made her way to Paula's room, the twelve year old had her eyes closed and was for sure, asleep. Sighing, she turned and closed the door, leaving to find her baby. 

Making her way out to the beach, she spotted Sergio sitting on the sand waiting for the sun to come up. Trying to not make any noise she walked closer to him, her baby was making noises as if chatting with his father.

"Then the thief waited for his inspector for an entire year, always at the same place" she heard Sergio say and the baby cooed "yes, that's right, daddy waited every day for mommy right there."

"This story again?" She asked sitting beside them and smiling at her son "our children already know that story at heart, honey."

"Doesn't mean I can't keep telling them" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips "how long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes, didn't saw you or the baby so I decided to come look for you two" Raquel leaned her head on his shoulder to keep looking at their baby "he's gotten so big already."

"Almost five months" he whispered.

"Almost" she confirmed "why did you brought him here at this hour?"

"Oh, he woke up but wasn't hungry or dirty so I guessed he just wanted some company" Sergio lifted the sleeping baby a little to kiss his forehead "I didn't wanted to wake you up so I brought him outside, to watch the sunrise but he fell asleep now."

"I will watch the sunrise with you" she said lifting her head to give him a kiss "remember our wedding?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked with a small chuckle "I remember every single detail of that day."

"I remember our first dance" she said looking at him "the song was not conventional but it was really sweet."

"You didn't let me wake you up with breakfast in bed" he laughed softly remembering the lyrics of the song.

"You still can bring me coffee with a kiss on my head" she smiled.

"Absolutely" he whispered and they both turn to look at the sunrise "one day Adiran will stay awake long enough to see this."

"Maybe we can convince Paula to wake up early too" she said and they both looked at each other as if that idea was the most hilarious thing in the world "of course not, almost a teen, behaves like one, she will certainly not wake up early."

"Let her be" he whispered "she's one of the top students at her school, helps us with Adiran and with her grandmother."

"Look at you!" She teased "Such a dad, who would have thought that one of Spain's masterminds would end up married with two children and living on a paradise island?"

"Best thing that could ever happen to me" he kissed her again."

"Agh" they both heard someone say behind them "Why are you two always kissing?"

"Let me remind you of that comment when you start kissing boys" Raquel said smiling and Paula just rolled her eyes.

"She won't be doing any of that anytime soon, right?" He looked at Paula and she just laughed making him frown. That was no laughing matter, or was he being too overprotective?

"Dad, can you forget about that for now?" She asked sitting down next to him and placing a small soft kiss on her brother's head.

"What are you all doing outside?" Another voice was heard.

"Just enjoying the sunrise mama" Raquel answered extending her hand to her, Marivi took it and sat next to her.

"It is a beautiful sunrise" she smiled at them.

Sergio stopped looking at the sunrise to look at his family, Paula by his side, Raquel on the other, his little son in his arms and Marivi next to his wife. He found that sight more beautiful than any sunrise.


End file.
